


ART - Goa'uld Cabaguil - Heart of the Sky

by Tarlan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Community: trope_bingo, Digital Art, Gen, Goa'uld, Trope Bingo Round 2, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-30
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goa'uld Cabaguil - Heart of the Sky</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Goa'uld Cabaguil - Heart of the Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Created for **Trope_Bingo** Round Two prompt - au: historical

Before Apophis and the rest of the Goa'uld were forced from Earth by the uprising of the Tau'ri, the Goa'uld Cabaguil took a lowly yet handsome shepherd - John - as his host. Two thousand years later, Cabaguil became one of the first to be removed from its host by the Tok'ra - and John Sheppard was reborn.

**Click on image for larger size**

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/399885/399885_original.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> The beautiful Mayan costume used in this digital manip comes from the movie **Apocalypto**


End file.
